Forced Marriage
by firerat5702
Summary: Sesshoumaru loves Naraku, Naraku loves Inuyasha, Inuyasha is scared to love Naraku. will Inuyasha end up with Naraku or will Sesshoumaru steal the spider away or will things take an unexpected turn. I do not own Inuyasha or its characters or make any money from this story.
1. Spell

Chapter 1 the spell

**I do no own Inuaysha or any of the charaters or do i make any money from this story.**

"Add the tail of a rat, two virgin eyes, and a troll's hair. Mix with mermaid tears and grounded fairy wings till it turns black." The witch repeated the ingredients to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"Maybe I should add wolfs tail for more power." She murmured to herself. Turning to the cupboard she looked over all the ingredients.

"Here we go" she grabbed a skinned tail that was hanging from a hook. The witch pulled some of the fur of and dumped it into the colorant.

"There, done" pouring some of it into a bottle she held it up in the air, admiring the dark color.

"Is it ready" said a dark voice.

"Yes my lord" she bowed before the demon and presented him with the potion.

Long graceful fingers reached around it and held it up.

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes my lord, it is quiet powerful."

"It better be. The demon I plan to use it on is quiet powerful" white teeth glittered as his lips formed a devilish grin.

"If I may my lord, can I ask why you would need such a potions as this? You were quiet pacific with your request. In all my life I never made anything like this. It takes almost all free will from one's body."

"It leaves the mind untouched thought right." He growled.

"Yes"

"Good" _I want him to be aware of what happens._

"Oh what cruel torture do you attend to force on your pour victim? Can you really hate someone that much?"

The witch knew she was speaking out of her placed but she had to know. Making that potion was against all her beliefs.

"None of your concern." He tossed her a bag of coins for payment and left.

"Good bye Lord Sesshoumaru" she said.


	2. Play A Game

Chapter 2 A game

Inuyasha rested his head against the hard bark of the tree. His sword by his side and in his lap a sleeping Kiara. The little cat demon had taken a liking to using him as a pillow lately. The female members of his group would aw and giggle at the cute sight before them.

"Hey Inuyasha, it's been awhile since we seen any jewel shards" Kogome said.

The further girl had brought a grill from her time and was showing Sango how to cook a hot dog.

"It is strange that we haven't even had contact with one demon in over a month" Sango said flipping a patty.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. I myself am enjoying the peace and quiet." Miroku said.

"For once I agree." Inuyasha yawned. "It's been nice to just relax. I gotta say it feels good not to worry about my stick up his ass brother and whimpy wolf and lets not forget about that demented spider. He hasn't shown his face in months. Guess he's just to scared of me. Good ridents." He laughed.

"Awww and here I thought you miss me." A dark laugh echoed threw the forest.

"Naraku!"

"Nice to know you still remember my name Inuyasha" he smirked.

"Come to die Naraku"

"Please, as if you could even lay a hand on me you worthless mutt."

"Who you calling worthless, shit head."

"Always have to have the dirty mouth. Well I guess that just one of the things I love about you."

"What?" he said confused.

Tentacles lashed out at him. They cut their way threw tress and rocks, easily crushing them to get to Inuaysha. The hanyou had to move fast to dodge them.

His sword made quick work of the first wave but for every appendage he cut, three more took its place. One lashed across his face leaving a trail of blood.

"Awww I ruined that pretty face of yours."

"Inuyasha" Kogome yelled.

It was then that Inuyasha remembered about his friends. He saw them fighting a horde of hungry demons. Kogome had her hands full shooting arrows, Sango throwing her boomeranged and Miroku sucking them up with the wind tunnel.

Inuyasha ran towards him but was stopped by another swarm of tentacles.

"Your fight is with me, my demons will keep your friends busy for a while." The raven haired hissed.

"Out of my way" Inuyasha cut his way threw the wall of tentacles.

"And here I was about to offer you a deal"

"Stop yapping and die already." He used his sword to cut off one of Naraku's arms. The spider just smirked and grew a new one.

"Look" he held up half of the whole shikon jewel.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He was struck speechless by the incredible power radiating from the tiny jewel.

"Ah so now I have your attention." Naraku smirked.

"Where did you get such a pick chunk?"

"Oh I been collecting, they just merged together by themselves." He held the jewel between two fingers. "What would you say if I were to just give this to you?"

"I say what's the catch?"

A twisted smiled slithered its way to Naraku's face. He his eyes glimmer with excitement as he looked over the hanyou.

"Play a little game with me"


	3. A Almost Kiss

Chapter 3 A kiss

"Play a little game with me"

"What kind of game?" Naraku smiled knowing that he had gotten the hanyou's interested.

"There are two parts of this game. Frist… you have to catch me."

Turning around Naraku took off running. Surprisingly he did use his barrier to move, instead he took off running on his own two legs. It was a strange feeling to actually be running with his feet. His feet quickly moving on the forest floor, barley touching the ground.

He was pleased to hear the sounds of another pair of feet following behind him.

Inuyasha was right behind him, no more then five steps away. Naraku was surprise the dog demon was able to keep up. Even when he went at full speed. He made him fallow him a mile deeper into the forest. When he was sure they were far in enough so that the dogs friends wouldn't find him he slowed down just an inch.

The inch was just enough for Inuyasha to grab and tackle him to the ground. The struggle only lasted a minute before Inuyasha climbed on top of him and pinned him firmly down. He sat on his belly and gripped the spiders wrist tightly. Claws pinching the skin. A tiny thrill ran up Naraku's spin.

"Gottcha, now hand over the jewel shard."

Naraku didn't even bother to try and throw him off he just laid there and smirked.

"Did you forget about part two?"

"Fine what is it?"

"You have to kiss me"

"W-What!" he said shock. "No way, not happening" a big blush spreads across his face.

"Why?" he chocked.

"Because I like you, have for a long time"

"Me" he loosened his grip on the others wrist.

"Well can you blame me? You are very attractive. With those lovely golden eye, rare silver hair and cute fluffy ears, those are my favorite. You're beautiful"

Inuyasha fell silent. In all his life no one had ever said he was beautiful. They always called him hateful words like disgusting, rotten, monster, worthless. Even his own brother said hurtful things to him. Not even Kogome said he was beautiful, the closes she came was saying he was cute.

And now his worst enemy was under him saying that he liked him that he was cute. While he was thinking a tongue whipped his cheek over the cut.

The dog jumped.

"Your blood is heaven" he whispered into the dog ear. It twitched as warm breath brushed over the dedicate skin.

"Can I touch them?"

"Touch what?"

"Your ears. I promise to be gentle"

Inuyasha didn't move first but after a minute he slowly lowered his head. And let go of Naraku's hands.

The spider gently rubbed the folds. He caressed them tenderly and gently played with them.

Inuyasha bit his lip. It felt good. Really good. Naraku knew exactly how to touch them. Most people only wanted to tug and pull on them but, they didn't know how sensitive they really were. But the spider was caressing them so wonderfully.

"Can I kiss them?" Naraku asked.

"Sure" Inuyasha was surprised that he answered so fast.

Soon warm lips were pressed against his ear. They kissed the tip. The hanyou shook with pleasure. He gasped when the tip of his ear was rubbed between Naraku lips.

Naraku sucked on the tip and gently nibbled.

"I always had an obsession with your ears. When we battled I had to hold myself back from pinning you down and rubbing them. There so irresistible."

Inuyasha stared at Naraku.

"What?" the spider said embarrassed.

"I just notice how beautiful you are" Inuyasha said. He caressed the spiders face.

"Oh" was all the other could say. It was his turn to blush now.

"So pale and smooth, big lips and red eyes, and curly black locks, long legs and soft hands all so beautiful" he rained down kiss on the others neck.

"Stop your embarrassing me."

"Good, you're cuter when you blush."

"You still owe me that kiss dog" Naraku tilted his head up and opened his mouth slightly.

Ever so slowly Inuyasha lowered his lips, when his lips gazed over the other he suddenly pulled back. This left Naraku needy . That small taste wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"I can't" Inuaysha said suddenly.

"I need to think" getting up he backed away.

"Why? I like you and I know you like me, what the problem?"  
"Kogome, Kikiyo" he whispered

"Those bitch" he yelled.

"They won't love you like I can, heck they wont even live a quarter of your life span."  
"I can't betray them"

"That priestess treats you like a dog, and that bitch Kikiyo trapped you to a tree for fifty years."

"That was your fault" he growled.

Naraku fell silent.

Inuyasha balled up his fist and looked to the ground, his ears folded over his head.

"I-I need to think, sorry" with that he took of running.

Sighing Naraku got up and dust himself off. He touched his lips remembering how the dogs felt against him.

"Naraku" His head snapped to see Sesshoumaru coming out of the clearing.

"Arrrggg what do you want?"

"Hello my love, it's nice to see you too"


	4. Confession

Chapter 4 Confession

Naraku glared at the full blooded demon in front of him. He was annoyed when the other only smirked.

"Don't call me that."

"Why so moody, upset that my brother rejected you?" he sneered.

"So you were spying, hmp, I wasn't rejected." He looked towards the ground, eyes filled with sadness

"How's it feel to have your heart broken?"

"What do you want?" he yelled.

"Come on Naraku, you know he could never love you. Not like this Sesshoumaru can. And cant you see that this Sesshoumaru is far superior to that worthless half breed. This Sesshoumaru is far more skilled and powerful than him and his beauty is ten time greater then his."

"Arrrggg, there you go again, talking about yourself like a third person. This, Sessshoumaru this, That Sesshoumaru that. Talk normal. And what wrong with you, I thought I made it quiet clear last time that I wasn't interested."

Sesshoumaru growled remembering the hurtful way Naraku had rejected him.

A few weeks ago he had approached the spider. He confessed that he loved him and that he wanted them to be lovers. He bared his soul to Naraku and was ready to give anything to be accepted.

Now Sesshoumaru is usually cold as ice and never shows emotion to others, much less talk about his feelings. So it was hard for him to express him self, it was new and he found himself stuttering and blushing.

Naraku watched the whole thing with an amused grin, waiting for Sesshoumaru to finish.

He was really surprised when Sesshoumaru got down on one need and actually proposed. He almost fainted from shock.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to mate with you Naraku." He held out a golden ring.

"This was the ring my father gave to my mother" he was about to slide it out on his finger when Naraku pulled away.

He clutched his stomach and started laughing.

"Your pathetic Sesshoumaru, how could you even think for one second that I would be interested with you." He said curly.

Sesshoumaru was shocked, his mouth opened but no sound came out.

"But… I"

"What you lovvveee mee. Well too bad because I despise you"

With that he walked away from the still kneeling demon, laughing. He didn't notice tears stream down the closed eyes of the demon lord. Or how his body shock with frustration and sadness.

Coming back from his memory Sesshoumaru noted that his eyes had watered.

"This Sesshoumaru never gives up, if there something I want I will get it."

"Your pretty sure of your self."

"I ask you again will you marry this Sesshoumaru?" he hoped Naraku would say yes. It would make things so much easier. He was hoping that Naraku was emotionally venerable because of his rejection. Perhaps he come running into his arms.

"My answer is the same as the first. No."

"I see" Sesshoumaru took out his sword.

"So your going to kill me now, good luck."

He pulled out his own tentacles and raised his barrier.

The battle lasted two hours. Every tentacle Naraku formed was cut down by the dog demon. He came at Naraku with more aggression that the spider had even seen. His moves were quicker and attacks more powerful.

It was getting harder for Naraku to dodge his attacks. He hoped that the dog would tire himself out but Sesshoumaru showed no signs of stopping.

There was such fury in Sesshoumaru's attack Naraku couldn't believe it. Every move was intended to kill him.

With his sword he create giant ball of demotic energy that he blast straight at Naraku.

"You think your fetal attacks can harm me" Naraku marked.

He easily dodged it.

"Hahaha, that all you got puppy"

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Wh-AHHH" the ball had made a u-turn and hit Naraku in the back, destroying half his body. His flesh and blood scattered on the ground.

Slowly the flesh begane to crawl back to him. Seeing this the dog started pushing him away.

Without giving him time to recover Sesshoumaru rushed him. He cut off his other leg and threw the body to the floor. Now he was just a disembodied piece of flesh with only one arm. Sure he could regenerate his limbs but that would take time. Time that Sesshoumaru didn't plan on giving him.

"Stop" Naraku shouted.

He didn't, instead he brought down his sword right down on Naraku's belly, it broke the skin and dug deep into the earth.

The spider screamed in pain. The sword was releasing some kind of shook that electrocuted him. Before Naraku could even think of removing the sword the dog stepped on his last arm pinning it down.

"Make it stop" he screamed. What was left of his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Dose it hurt" Sesshoumaru asked. He push the sword in deeper. Naraku swore that as soon as he touched the sword the painful shocks grew more powerful, and there time between then shortened.

He howled in pain and threw his head side to side.

"I can make the pain go away you know."

Naraku looked at him desperately. The demon looked down un affected by his pain.

"Say that you will be my lover."

"No"

Growling Sesshoumaru made the shocks strong. The spider's body twitched and trembled. The shocks were coming right after each other, giving him no break from the pain.

The demon lord let the shocks continue for several minutes before he spoke.

"The pain will continue. I can wait till your body becomes so overwhelmed with pain you'll say whatever I want you to say." The shocks grew in force.

"Please, it hurts" his pleads fell on death ears.

To show him that he was serious Sesshoumaru sat right down on his arm and made himself comfortable

"Get off"

He ignored him.

After another Ten minutes of Naraku thrashing and squirming the spider was to exhausted to move.

"Be my mate and all this will stop." Sesshoumaru gently stroked his cheek.

"Please don't make me. I don't want to be your mate, I don't love you" He whimpered.

Getting up Sesshoumaru grabbed his last arm. He started twisting and pulling on it. With a sickening snap the appended ripped and was tossed far away. Frustrated he started walking away.

Naraku didn't feel it, he couldn't feel anything but the shocks.

"Maybe in a few hours you'll be more inclined to accept my proposal." he growled.

"Wait" he called after him. Sesshoumaru just kept walking, leaving his sword sticking out the others belly.

"Come back" Naraku started to panic. He couldn't take an hour of this. Steam was already starting to come from his body. The pain was just too much to bare.

"I'll say it" he screamed "You win, I'll do it" he whimpered.

Sesshoumaru was once again above him. His hand was around the hilt of the sword. The shocks seemed to have subsided slightly.

"You'll do what?"

"I'll be your mate, your lover your anything just make it stop."

He felt the sword being pulled out and leaving his body. There was an amazing relief, when the pain immediately stopped. Though he did feel extremely tired. The spider even yawned.

"The sword also de-replenished your strength as well." shielding his sword he took out a crystal bottle.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down and flipped the lid of the bottle off.

"Drink" he instructed.

Sesshoumaru gently raised his head. Naraku opened his mouth and drank the first gulp thinking he had given him water. But instead of flesh cooling water some warm, gooey substance slithered down his throat. It was black and tasted horrible.

"Arrggg, disgusting" he tried close his mouth but Sesshoumaru grabbed his jaw and put pressure between his cheek bones forcing his mouth to stay open.

"Drink it all" he ordered.

Naraku was helpless to stop the horrible liquid from crawling down his throat. Without limps he could push the dog away.

"There" Sesshoumaru threw the empty bottle to the side.

"W-What was that, what did you make me drink?"

"Sssshhh, my love go to sleep" Sesshoumaru laid his head back on the ground and smiled. Not a smirk, not a sneer but a smile.

"What did y-yyooouuu" his words drifted off as his eyes shut and he was asleep.

Sesshoumaru watched as in his sleep the spiders limbs regenerated and his wounds healed.

Picking up the now completely healed man bridal style he carried him up in the air as he floated away in his barrier.


	5. Time out

_**Chapter 5 Time Out**_

When Naraku awoke he found himself sitting in a carriage leaning against the door. No one else was there but he could feel the carriage moving.

"Dame that Sesshoumaru" he cursed.

The carriage stopped and Naraku could hear voices out side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I'm hungry" Rin called.

"Rin you mustn't bother lord Sesshoumaru with such trivial things." Jaken squealed.

"Jaken, take Rin to the village and get her something to eat." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Naraku grinned his teeth hearing the dogs voice.

As angry as he was there was no way Naraku wanted to get into another fight with him. Not if he was going to pull that shocking trick. Opening the door he stepped out. Hopefully he could sneak away without being caught. He made it to the end of the clearing before he was spotted.

"Ah so your awake dear" Sesshoumaru said. Dame so close.

Naraku tried to run to the trees for shelter.

"Stop" Sesshoumaru said.

His body froze. He couldn't move a muscle.

"Come to me"

Naraku was shocked that he found himself turning around and walking towards Sesshoumaru. He tried to stop his body but he couldn't, his legs moved on their own.

"W-What did you do to me?" he finally stopped, when he was right in front of Sesshoumaru. He tried to move away but he couldn't.

"Nothing dear." He wrapped his arms around the spider and pulled him into a hug. Sesshoumaru buried his noise in black hair and sniffed deeply, taking in the scent.

"My beautiful mate" he hummed.

"Mate?"

"Yes, don't you remember you agreed to be my mate, my bride, my _lover"_

"No, it was only because I was I pain" he tried to push away.

"Don't resist. You can't take back what you said now"

Naraku again froze his body, becoming stiff and Sesshoumaru continued to stroke and sniff his hair.

"Come, sit with me by the fire. It's a cool night." Wrapping his arm around the waist and grabbing his arm he led the other to the fire where they took a seat on a log.

"What did you do to me?" Naraku asked.

Sesshoumaru was sitting so close that there hips were press together and he was holding one of his hands.

"Isn't it a beautiful night, the moon is full and brightly in the sky."

"What did you do to me?" he repeated, this time growling.

Sesshoumaru tighten his grip on the others hand, before loosening it again and sighing.

"The drink I gave you before was a potion."

"Potion?"

"Yes one I got from a talented witch. It's strong enough to affect even you. It lets me control your body. Whatever I want you to do, you will do. I now have complete control over you."

"What!" Naraku instantly stood up.

"No potion could take control of me." He withdrew his tentacles and released some of his miasma. The poison spreading threw the air quickly, killing any life it came in contact with. Even the trees and grass died.

"Stop that, put your tentacles away and stop with the poison. Rin will be back soon and I don't want her being exposed to it."

Naraku was helpless too stop his body from obeying. He fought every second of it but eventually he gave in to exhaustion.

"Sit back down we have lots to discuss." He ordered.

Once Naraku sat down the spider huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You look cute when you're mad" he purred into the hanyou's ear.

"Then I must look adorable because I'm furious."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"First of all I want you to meet one of my companions. Her name is Rin"

"The human girl that fallows you around? We met. Do you now recall be kidnapping her." He rolled his eyes.

"I want to introduce you to her properly. I hope you two will get along." He kissed around Naraku's jaw. The spider moved his face away from the invading lips. But this left his neck exposed to the dog to shower in ore kisses.

"I would never associated with a worthless, little human."

"Her name is Rin and you will never speak of her like that again." He growled.

"Worthless human" he repeated. It was then Naraku notice that Sesshoumaru did control his speech. He could still say whatever he wanted. That gave him some comfort.

"Unless you want to be punished I suggested you remember your manners." Claws pressed against his skin. Naraku knobbed knowing he couldn't fight back.

"Why do you have that human around anyway? It's not like you'll benefit from it. And stop touching me"

"I've learned that not every action I do needs to be beneficially." He stopped kissing him.

"Sounds like the dog was just lonely" Naraku snickered.

"Maybe" he smiled and held on tightly to Naraku's waist and buried his nose in his neck. Naraku was getting tired of all this cuddling. Since when was the dog this affectionate?

"It's good that I have you to keep me company now" Sesshoumaru purred.

"What makes you think I'm staying" the spider growled.

"What makes you think you can leave? Remember the potion."

"This isn't fair, you can't do this"

"You're the last person who should be complaining about fairness."

"I don't want this" he sulked.

"Don't get upset. Things will be alright. I'll be a good mate and take care of you. And I will only use the power of the spell when necessary." The dog cuddled closer to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru were back" Rin chimed. Jaken raced right behind her. The human's girls legs were much larger than the toads so he had to jog just to keep up with her.

Naraku tried to pull away so the pair did not see them in that position but Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear of it. He held him in place.

"Oh is Naraku-_sama_ finally up?" she said looking at the spider.

"Rin be careful. The spider hanyou could attack." Jaken screeched.

"No he won't Jaken, Lord Sesshoumaru said he was going to marry him and he wouldn't marry someone who would hurt me." The girl said.

Naraku was amazed by how much fate the human had in Sesshoumaru, especially after he had kidnapped her and almost had her killed. It just shows how naïve humans are. He was also surprised that Sesshoumaru had told so much information to the girl.

"I still do not understand why Lord Sesshoumaru would pick such a weakling for a mate, especially a half demon. He does not seem worthy of the honor."Jaken grumbled.

Naraku sent a sharp glare to the toad making the little creature shake. He could feel his tentacles pushing there way out his back.

He would dispose of the little pest so he didn't have to hear it speak anymore. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now Naraku let's not get violent. I still need a baby sitter for Rin, that is unless you want to take on the responsibility. I'm sure that will give you a chance to get to know Rin better."

"Yea, Naraku-sama is my knew baby sitter. We're going to have so much fun. We can play hide and seek and pick flowers, and go swimming." The girl jumped for joy.

Naraku gave Sesshoumaru an annoyed look. The dog only smiled.

"Sorry kid but I don't play stupid games with dumb little humans, especially annoying little girls like you." He said harshly.

Shocked, Rin broke into tear. She was so excited to play with her new mother. Not she was heart broken that they wouldn't be playing fun games together.

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Apologize right now." He ordered.

"Make me" the spider challenged.

"Have it your way, you can march your way to the corner and face the tree all night." Sesshoumaru pointed to the large oak tree at the end of the campsite.

Naraku found himself getting up and walking to the tree. He stood there with his hands at his side, facing the tree. All he could see was the brown bark. He couldn't even turn around to see if Sesshoumaru was smirking.

The dog demon turned to the still crying girls.

"Don't cry Rin, he did mean it. It's just that he's under a lot of stress. I promise he'll be nicer tomorrow. Go get ready for bed"

She whipped her eyes and knobbed.

"Sesshoumaru you don't expect me to stay here all night do you"  
"Yes I do, unless you're willing to apologize."

Naraku just grumbled.

"Suit yourself. We walked away leaving the dark hanyou standing there.


	6. A kiss

Chapter 6 First Kiss

The morning came and Naraku was finally able to leave the tree. After all Sesshoumaru only said he had to stay there all night.

It was just breaking dawn, the light just showing above the trees. Looking around he saw Rin and Jaken curled up in sleeping bags by the faded fire. He saw Sesshomaru sitting down leaning against another tree. The white thing he carried on his shoulder was wrapped around his body. He looked quiet warm and comfortable.

A spike of envy and anger when threw Naraku. While he was made to stand there in the bitter cold all night, with aching feet, Sesshoumaru got to lay down in a warm pillow/blanket.

Growling he stretched his sore legs.

"Don't even try to sneak away again." Sesshoumaru said with his eyes still close.

"Come and lay with me, you must be cold."

Naraku stayed there standing.

"Please, I don't want to use the spell for everything. I want you to have some free will."

Giving in the spider walked towards him. He sat down and brought his knees to his chest.

The fluffy white thing around Sesshoumaru stretched and wrapped around him. The spider sighed as the warmth engulfed him. It was so warm and soft against his ice cold skin.

"You're really cold"

"Yea, standing all night in the bitter colds would do that to you" he said bitterly.

"It was because of your own stubbornness."

Naraku pouted and leaned away from the dog.

"Rest while you can, soon we will started travailing again."

"Traveling where?" he asked.

"To my lands in the west. We shall go to my castle where I shall present you to my mother."

"Are you nuts!" He yelled.

"Sshhh you'll wake Rin"

"I'm not going there, and I will not let you _present_ me to your mother like I was some store brought house wife."

"It's tradition for those of the royal blood line to present their mate to their parents. I think humans have a similar tradition."

Naraku decided it was time he put his foot down before things got any further.

"I'm not your mate and I'm not going to meet your mother." He saw Seshoumarus eyes buurn red before he was tackled to the ground.

"You are mine, my mate, my husband and my lover." He growled. His fangs were bare, and claws dripping with venom.

In the face of danger Naraku laughed.

"Husband huh, does that make you the wife?" he sneered. He watched as the dogs eyes widen. If it wasn't for his self-control he would have blushed.

"When two males marry they are both husbands. But believe me when I tell you, you will be filling in the wife's roll in this marriage."

"I'll never let you dominate me" the spider hissed.

"That's not what I meant. This doesn't have to be a submissive and domain relationship. I only meant that you will be doing the things like watching Rin, attending meetings as my mate, raising pups."

"Pups?"

"Yes Pups. I want many children. At least six"

"No way."

"Aren't you a bit curious on how I intended to have children with you?"

"Even I know that when two male demons are mated the submissive one becomes fertile."

"And how would you know that. Considering you weren't raised by other demons?"'

"I did some research on it. I was planning on impregnating Inuyasha."

He felt Sesshoumaru's grip on his wrist tighten.

"Well, it seems like your efforts were wasted since you and Inuyasha will never conceive."

"Who are you to tell me that?" he snapped.

"Your mate. Be glad I don't track down my brother and kill him for stealing a kiss from you"

"It was just a peck, we barely touched." The spider blushed.

"No excuses."

Sesshoumaru came closer and closer. His lips inches away from his own.

"What are you doing?" Naraku whispered. His face bright red.

"I want a kiss." Was all he said before his lips pushed against his.

The dog nibbled and sucked on his lower lip before pushing open Naraku's mouth and exploring it. His tongue traveling along the other. It was a passionate heated kiss that Naraku found himself enjoying it. Their tongues tangled together dancing.

It was a long time before they pulled away. Naraku turned his head away from the other refusing to make eye contact.

"You're a good kisser, I'll give you that but I still don't want to be your mate."Naraku grumbled.

"Don't you want to find out what else I'm good at?" he smirked.

"I want to be free of the curse."Naraku remarked.

"Don't think of it as a curse, think of it as a life choice."

"I didn't choice this life."

"No, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it." He kissed him again. The sweat taste of the spider filled his mouth. He savored every second. His hands tangled in beautiful black hair.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?" Rin asked. She yawned and whipped her eyes.

Naraku chuckled. Knowing what a compromising position they were in, it would be hard for Sesshoumaru to come up with an excuse .

"We are kissing Rin" Sesshoumaru said without hesitation. Naraku's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe the demons would tell the girl that so bluntly.

"Does Lord Sesshoumaru love Naraku-sama?" she asked.

"Yes Rin this Sesshoumaru loves the spider very much." He brought Naraku into a hug, stroking his hair.

"Then Rin will try and love Naraku-sama too." She smiled.

Smiling she went and hugged Naraku too.

"That enough, get off. I can't stand all this touching." Naraku pushed them roughly away.

"Don't be shy love"

"I had it. I'm leaving" he got up but was pulled back down by the clawed hand that grabbed his slim wrist.

"Must I repeat myself. You are not leaving me." Naraku struggled to pull his arm free.

"From now on you can't be more then twenty feet away from me." He let the spiders arm free.

"Curse you Sesshoumaruu, you bastard." He yelled.

"Watch your language around Rin"

Naraku pushed him off him. The dog let him go. Naraku only made it twenty feet away before he stopped.

The spider's body twitched. He was using all his strength to try and take another step but with all his amazing power he couldn't. Sweat ran down his forehead as he struggled to move further away.

"Please come here dear. No matter how hard you try it won't work. Come, I'll order Jaken to prepare dinner for us.

"Fine" he walked back, not really having a choice. 'At least he didn't order me back.' He thought.


	7. Engaged

Chapter 7 Engaged

For breakfast Jaken had cooked antelope meat and potatoes. Naraku who was sitting on the log near the fire picked at the plate in front of him.

"Did you hunt this?" he asked Jaken.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru hunted it this morning. I dug up the potatoes." The frog said putting the cooking pan away.

"Just like camping" Naraku chuckled.

"Don't worry, its only temporary till we reach Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. "Rin said. "He has many servants that will cook and clean and do anything you want."

"Sounds nice but I would much rather go to my castle." He looked at Sesshoumaru with fake sadness.

"My castle will accommodate us better. Besides its closer"

"But I'll feel much more comfortable in my home" he edged.

"Maybe after the wedding."

"What wedding?" Naraku asked already knowing the answer.

"Ours of course" The dog said happily.

"I don't remember agreeing to marry you" Naraku growled.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me. Can't get married if were not encaged." Sesshoumaru once again got on one knee.

Taking the spiders hand he pulled out the golden ring.

"Naraku I asked again, will you marry me? You are my only true love"

Jaken and Rin were watching them intensely. They never seen there lord act like this.

"My answer is the same as the first time…" he was cut off before he could say no

"Before you answer I must say that I couldn't bare the pain of being rejected a second time, it would no doubt send me into a killing frenzy, where I might end up hunting down a certain silver hair half demon, out of heart break and jealousy." His grip tightens on the dark hanyou's hand till it was painful.

"You give me no choice. Yes Sesshoumau I will marry you." He looked to the ground, eyes watering. Naraku felt like he just handed over his soul to the devil. No worse, Sesshoumaru.

"You made me the happiest man on earth. I promise to always love you, till the day I die." He slipped the ring onto Narakus finger and brought the spider into a deep kiss.

Toughs tied together, and sparks flying. Time seemed to stop around the pair.

He was a good kisser, Naraku would admit that without hesitation. But he was still mad about being forced to marry.

"Yea, Lord Sesshoumaru and Naraku-sama are getting married. Rin has a new mommy." The girl ran in circles around them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I am so happy for you, even thou I'll never know why you would pick such a unworthy mate but happy none the less." Jaken said whipping a tear from his eye.

Sesshoumaru seemed not to notice them. All he cared about was trying to slip his hand under the spider's shirt. It was getting difficult with Naraku squirming so much. If it wasn't for the grip he had on his hair, Naraku would have gotten away.

"Please" Naraku moaned between the kiss.

"If you stop moving I might be able to do something." He said annoyed. Naraku kept moving from his touch.

"No, please stop"

Naraku gasped as his ear was bitten.

"I want you now" he growled possessively.

"But…"

"Jaken, take Rin for a walk." He ordered. The green toad scurried away with the human girl.

The dog smirks, now he had the little spider to himself. He pushed Naraku to the ground. Straddling his hips Sesshoumaru kissed him again. This time he started taking off his shirt at the same time.

Not willing to let his cloths go Naraku hung on to them for dear life.

Getting impatient Sesshoumaru used the spell.

"Strip" he ordered.

Against his will Naraku started to remove his own cloths.

"Please Sesshoumaru I don't want this."

"I will make sure you enjoy it too." Sesshoumaru whispered. He laid the naked spider down on the ground and told him not to move. Then he worked on removing his own pants.

"You're beautiful." The dog gently ran his hands down the milky skin. His skin was soft and flawless. Not a single blemish anywhere. His black silky hair fell around his shoulders perfectly.

Narakus nipple were fully harden from the cold air hitting them. His

"I love your eyes, the color of blood." He stared deep into the dark crimson pools. Not noticing that they were fill with fear.

Running his hands down Naraku's thighs he went between them and started to push them apart.

"No, stop" Naraku whimpered.

"Shhh, stay still my love" Positioning himself he looked down at Naraku lovingly.

"This will hurt at first but it will get better."

"Wait! Isn't there a tradition that a couple can't have sex till there married?"

"Yes, but it's a human tradition not a demon one."

Naraku could feel something wet and hard press against his entrance.

"Please Sesshoumaru not like this. Not on the hard ground, not out in the open where anyone

could see us. It will make me feel like some cheap slut. Please wait till where married. Then in your castle, in your room, on a nice soft bed." His eyes watered and he was breathing rapidly.

Sesshomaru looked at him intensely, his eyes filled with guilt, sadness and sorrow. He wanted the spider now but he knew if it happen like this they would have a stressed relationship.

"Naraku I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. I love you, remember that. And if being married first will make you more comfortable I will wait, but only till were married." He kissed the spider again before standing up and putting on his cloths.

He helped Naraku up and sat near the fire. His hard on pointing out of his pants.

Sighing the spider quickly redressed. At least he had more time now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Tracking

Inuyasha laid under the shade of a tree avoiding the hot sun. When he returned to his group of friend he had found out that they had already defeated Naraku's.

He spent the rest of the day thinking. He couldn't believe

He had almost kissed Naraku. His sworn enemy. The worse part about it was that he was regretting not kissing him. Those sweat, lips were so close but he had to go and pull away. He had been dreaming about those lips ever since.

"Inuyasha where should we go from here?" Kogome asked.

"We… we go west."

"Isn't that your brother's territory?" Miroku asked.

"Yea but Naraku's scent is also in that direction" Yes he would find Naraku and talk with him.

They travel all day before Kogome made them stop at a village, despite the protest of a certain dog demon but a few sit had him quiet.

After every one was asleep he snuck out to do a little sniffing around. He fallowed Naraku's scent west for a few miles, the scent was getting strong but there was something concerning him. He caught the scent of his brother, mixed with the spider.

What could Sesshoumaru want with Naraku? Well he did have a score to settle and they were on his lands but the more he fallowe3d the scent the more the two scents mixed.

The sun was starting to rise and Inuyasha had to turn back before his friends woke and they discovered him missing. He managed to make just before Miroku work, the second earliest riser of the group.

"Wake every one up, were leaving now. Naraku is nearby"


	9. Bringing home to mother

Chapter 9 Bringing home to mother

Naraku slept with his head on Sesshoumaru's lap while the silver haired stroked his locks and caressed his cheek lovingly. The dog had _insisted _he sleep there. It was some type of dog bonding to nest together, which basically meant snuggling.

Naraku found himself enjoying his touch. It helped soothe him to sleep. He felt so comfortable, especially with that white fluffy thing wrapped around him. He still didn't know what it was but Sesshoumaru always had it on his shoulder.

"Sleep my love, you've had a long day"

Naraku didn't know if it happen due to the spell or his own free will but he fell asleep.

When he woke he found himself in the carriage again. They seemed to be traveling at a steady rate.

On the other side sat the human girl. She smiled at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru moved you in here a few hours ago. He said he didn't want to wake you."

Naraku blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

"He is very excited for the wedding. He already sent a message to his mother, explaining it. He wants to get there as soon as possible. That why we're traveling so early." When she smiled again Naraku notice one of her baby teeth missing.

"Were only an hour away now" she added. "Knowing him he will want to have the wedding as soon as we get there." She added again.

Naraku swallowed hard. His stomach turned thinking of getting married out of the blue.

"So when is my little brother or sister coming along?" she asked innocently.

"W-What!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru said I would be getting a new sibling soon. So when is he or she coming?"

"Hopefully never" he grumbled.

They rode in silent for the rest of the trip.

Looking out the window Naraku saw that they were passing these huge stone walls. Inside the walls was a town, but not just any town a demon town. They were working and socializing like humans would do. There were shops, restaurants, homes and other buildings.

Some demons were dressed in simple villagers cloths but other wore silk made cowns and robs. They had expensive jewelry and reeked of exotic perfume. They must have been the high class population, the nobles and lords.

As they traveled he found himself marveling at the sights. It wasn't a town it was too big, it was a kingdom.

They stopped momentary but only so Sesshoumaru could enter the carriage too. He sat right next to Naraku.

"So have you been enjoying the view?" he asked.

"It's nice; I didn't know demons lived like this, like humans. I always thought most, lived in caves, by themselves, or in packs."

"Demons are more evolved. We lived in towns and villages when humans were still walking around with clubs. Who do you think showed them the value of fire?"

"It's a nice town"

"City, it's too big for a town." He corrected.

"City" it was a new word for him.

"Yes, first of its kind. Now, my mother should be waiting for use at the palace gates. I should warn you she can have her moods and be quiet stubborn."

"I don't want to do this."

"Only early marriage butter flies." He kissed the side of his head.

"GET AWAY" he yelled. He pushed the man away.

"Behave, I will not have you embarrass me in front of my mother." Sesshoumaru growled.  
Grabbing his wrist he held them in the girl. The dog squeezed them tight.

"Promise me you will behave." He said while the other thrashed around.

"Fine, fine whatever. Just let me go." Naraku's wrist were released.

Satisfied the dog let go.

"I don't want to treat you roughly but you give me little choice." He kissed his cheek in apology.

"Don't worry, all she needs to do is bless us and everything will be perfect. Then you and this Sesshoumaru be mated."

"And if she doesn't bless us?"

"Then by law I couldn't marry you" he said sadly. "But this Sesshoumaru is sure mother will approve" he hugged him tighter, as if not sure of his own words.

A plan started to form in Naraku's mind. He would be disrespectful and insult the bitch. Then she would refuse to give her blessing. Sesshoumaru would have to let him go.

The carriage suddenly stopped.

"Come were here my love" The door was open by another demon. Holding his hand Sesshoumaru led them out.

"I present Lord Sesshoumaru and his companions." The demon said.

Several other demons bowed. They looked like guards and servants.

"Your mother is waiting for you in the thrown room" the servant said. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked down the red rug still holding Narakus had.

The spider herd the whispers and saw the stares he was getting. He tried to let go of the dogs hand but Sesshoumaru had a tight hold on him refusing to let go.

"I want you to stay by my side. Stand proud, and know that you belong here with me." He whispered into his ear.

It was then Naraku notice what was in front of him. Sesshoumaru's castle was huge, it was made of bricks of stone, each one cut perfectly. There were towers and balcony's, demons guarded every corner.

He was impressed.

As they traveled threw the castle Naraku gazed and marveled at the fine arts works that hung from the walls and well-crafted pottery decorating the tables.

They were taken to a large room. A beautiful women wearing only white sat on the thrown. Her long slier hair, that looked like fine silk was neatly combed behind her ears. Her skin was withe as snow making the red lip sick standout more.

Naraku looked pack at Sesshoumaru then at her a few times. The similarly was incredible. She was a female version of him.

"Introducing the Lady of the West, Cordelia" she stood while everyone in the room including Sesshoumaru bowed, expect for Naraku. He bowed before no one and it was shocking to see Sesshoumaru do it even if it was his mother.

The demon had tried to drag Naraku down with him but he shook his hand away roughly.

The queen raised an eye brow to this.

"So this bony little thing is what you bring home?" she cirled Naraku a few times eyeing his body.

"Hmp" she grunted. The queen put her hands, which had long beautiful fingers and dangerous poison polished claws on his shoulder.

She ran them down his back to his hips. Naraku controlled his body well enough not to shiver.

Then the women came to his front and felt his stomach. Her hands were going to wonder further down but Naraku grabbed her hand. There was a small gasp from the servants and Sesshoumaru looked worried. Maybe there was some rule about touching royalty.

"Well he's bold, I'll give him that much. And I can't deny he is a rare beauty. Though I wouldn't expect my son to bring home any less." Her voice was soft but sounded like ice. There was a hard and strong power in it.  
"But his bones are small and skinny. He doesn't have good child baring hips. He might not even survive his first birth. You realize that unlike your kind we do not hatch small eggs. Are pups come out big and as groups."

"Groups?" Naraku whispered almost scared.

"Yes groups as in five or six"

Naraku felt his stomach twist.

"Mother I assure you he is strong and can deliver many litters." Sesshoumaru said.

"Litters?" Naraku felt like he was going to throw up.

"Relax spider I was merely joking. You do not contain canine blood so you'll probably pop them out one at a time. If I do bless you I wouldn't expect more than three pups from you. Which is all I want" She patted his shoulder.

"Mother, I want many children. At least six, I will draw the line at twelve though."  
"You're crazy" Naraku yelled.

"You take after your father Sesshoumaru, he wanted many kids as well. He wanted us to single handily repopulate the dog breed race. I would look at him as if he were crazy. He was a little disappointed when you were the only one to pop out when I gave birth."

She glances at Naraku again. She was surprised Naraku looked at her in the eye. Most people would stare at the floor when they spoke with her

"What beautiful eyes" She whispered.

"Returning back to the subject I would much rather you mate a demon with dog blood in them"

"A nearly impossible thing to fine mother" he said annoyed.

"What about your brother? He is strong and will help keep the blood line alive."

"I told you before he prefers the human women."

"Such a shame, a trait he inherited from your father."

"Inuyasha" Naraku whispered unconsciously. The name felt like sweat honey sliding off his lips.

The Lady of the West smirked.

"Are you sure he's in love with you and not Inutaisho's other son?" Shesaw Sesshoumarus jaw tighten.

"He is mine mother. He willingly agreed to marry me. He wears the ring does he not" He gazed at the gold ring around his slim finger.

"His blood is not my only concern. He is Naraku, terror off the land. Everyone in the kingdom knows of his wicked deeds, and the destruction he causes. Your subjects will not like you marrying him and giving him the royal name."

"He is a powerful ally. No other kingdom would dare attack us if he was on our side." Sesshoumaru said proudly.

"I suppose. Can you handle him?"

"Yes, his obedients will not be a problem." Obedient, what was he now some sort of slave. Naraku growled at the word.

"What's wrong little spider, do you have a problem with me"

Naraku stayed silent due to the glare he was getting from Sesshoumaru.

"Not very brave now is he. You're just a little cunt that will spread your legs when ordered. Much too wimpy to be the mate of a dog demon." She mocked. That's when Naraku snapped.

"And what would you know of being a dog demons mate." he growled

"Excuse me?"

"You herd me. You couldn't please your mate well enough so he ran off to some human. I can only imagine how much that must have hurt. To be Inutashio's old bitch. To know he prefers a lowly humane over you. Though now that I see you I can understand. You are lacking in the breast department. No matter how many layers of cloths you put on you still flat as a board."

The room went silent. Sesshoumaru was shocked his mouth hung open, even the lady of the west had the look of astonishment. For one agonizing minute no one spoke. Naraku was looking quiet smug with himself.

Everyone was waiting for the queen to rip out Narakus heart but it never happen. Instead she broke out into a fit of laughter.

There were even more shocked face in the room this time including Naraku.

"You see that's more like it. Tough as nails. For a minute there I thought you didn't have a back bone." She laughed.

Every one relaxed. The queen but both of her hands on Naraku's shoulders.

"Listen sweaty being the mate of the Inu- blood line is hard and comes with a lot of responsibility. I need to make sure my son marries some one tough enough to handle it. I can't have some weakling running things now can I. You proved to me that you're strong enough. I will gladly accept you into the family." She kissed his forehead.

There was a big smile on Sesshoumaru's face. He got up and threw his arm around the raven hairs waist.

"You two must be weary from your travels. I prepared a room for you. There shall be a fest to celebrate your engagement. Then after a night of rest we shall being work on the wedding." She said happily.

"Thank you mother

Sesshoumaru led a still shocked Naraku to their room.


	10. Invitation

Chapter 10 Invitation

Inuyasha and his friends made it half way into the western land before a stray demon stopped them.

"Lord Inuyasha I have a message from the lady of the west" he said and bowed.

"Lady of the west? Sesshoumaru's mother?"

"Yes" he unfolded the scroll he was carrying.

"The queen offers an invitation to the marriage of the Lord of the West Sesshoumaru and his fiancé Naraku. She hopes you and your companions can attend."

"Naraku!" the group said in union.

"Sesshoumaru is marrying Naraku. Impossible" Kogome said shocked.

"No doubt some trick of Naraku or Sesshoumaru to get the jewel shards or the tesiga." Miroku said.

"I know it's a trap but I'm tempted to go." Kogome said.

Inuyasha was still shocked. Unable to say anything. He couldn't believe Naraku would marry his brother. Didn't the spider claim to like him? Maybe he hurt Naraku when he ran off. He might have drove him into the arms of his brother.

"Were going" he said suddenly surprising the rest of the group.  
"But it's obviously a trap" Miroku said

"It's been months since we seen another jewel shard. This is our chance to take them from Naraku."

"But it could be dangerous." Sango said.

"Were always in danger. Let's not wait around till they attack us. Lets bring the fight to them"

"That the same head strong Inuaysha we all know" Sango chuckled.

"But he's right, we shouldn't wait around like ducks." Miroku agreed.

So it was settled they accepted the invitation and would arrive at Sesshoumaru's castle in a few days.

Sesshoumaru had taken Naraku to a beautiful lavished room. With silk currents and cotton bed sheets. Gold lined dresses and the wall was covered with the most beautiful paintings Naraku ever seen white and red twirls and circular patterns. The shelves were filled with rare books. On top of the dresser was a bouquet of flowers, left by the servant.

"It's a beautiful room" he said.

"I'm glad you like it. Its yours now" Sesshoumaru stood behind him with his arms enclosed around Naraku's waist. His chin resting on black hair.

"Mine?"

"We really mine, this is my old room, but what's mine is yours"

"And where will you be sleeping?"

"Here of course" he hummed.

"I was afraid you say that"

Come, change out of those worn out cloths and into something fresher. We can take a bath at the hot spring. The spring water clean pour and reduce wrinkles. They do wonders to the skin" He tugged at Naraku's collar.

"How about just a simple shower?"

"But there not enough room for the both of us." Sesshoumaru complained.

"That the point"

Sighing the dog pointed to the bathroom.

"Thank you."

The bathroom was just amazing as the room. It had a green marble sink and the bathtub was incrusted with jewels. There was a jade dragon on the sink as decoration, it was only ten inches high but must have been worth a fortune.

Naraku looked at himself in the mirror. His armor stained and shirt ripped from when Sesshoumaru made him strip. He spent two days wearing the same cloths and they were beginning to smell. He felt embarrassed that Sesshoumaru's mother saw him like this but then he realized he didn't care what the old bitch thought.

Once out of the shower, fresh and clean, Naraku found some cloths fouled on the floor near the door. It was a beautiful purple komodo with a black lash that would tie into a bow in the back.

Putting it on he was un able to tie it in the back.

"Sesshoumaru" he called. In half a second he showed up in front of the door.

"You called love?"

"Can you tie this for me?"

"Of course" He made the most perfect bow Naraku ever seen.

"How do you like it? I now you like purple."

"It's fine, thank you"

"You sound tired; perhaps a little nap is in order before the feast." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Well sleeping in the ground and that carriage didn't provide much comfort." He moaned as Sesshoumaru started to message his shoulders.

"You must be sore. Come lay down and I will give you a message."  
As soon as Naraku touched the bed his body collapsed over it. It was the softest bed he ever felt. It matched his bodies form perfectly.

If the bed wasn't enough Sesshoumaru's tantalizing fingers sent him to heaven. His sore muscles were pushed and squeezed in a good painful way. He moaned and shivered in pleasure.

"Would you mind if I sleep next to you?" Sesshoumaru asked. Naraku moaned but said nothing. Sesshoumaru still messaging his back laid down right next to him. He only stopped messaging when he was sure Naraku was asleep.

"My beautiful mate. Soon we will be together forever." he kissed the sleeping man's forehead.


	11. The Talk of Pups

Chapter 11 Talk of pups

Naraku awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru hovering over him.  
"Wake my love, we over slept. A new day has started while we slept."  
"I'm up, I'm up" he received a good morning kiss from Sesshoumaru.  
"Mother will be mad with us for missing the feast. Come, quickly dress." He passed Naraku a red komodo.  
"Don't you have any more in purple?"  
"It's tradition for the inu mate to wear red. It's our national color."  
"You dogs and your traditions." He said dressing.  
"Oh what a beautiful body you have" Sesshoumaru purred. Naraku quickly covered himself. He had forgotten Sesshoumaru was watching him.  
Once dressed, they exited the room with Sesshoumaru's arm around Naraku's shoulder. They barely made it three steps before Sesshoumaru's mother appeared in front of them.  
"Morning mother" Sesshoumaru said.  
"You missed the feast" she growled.  
"My apologizes. It seemed we were wearier from our journey then I thought."  
"All that food gone to waist." She sighed. " Maybe you weren't sleeping at all." She sneered.  
"No mother I assure you, sleep is all that took part in that room."  
"Oh such a shame. Your father and I would embrace whenever we were alone. I swear most of the time I was with out underwear. Just prancing around in my see threw silk rob. That would turn him on to no content. Oh how he would become so passionate. One time we went into the hot spring and covered ourselves in soap. We were so slippery he kept slipping out of me and then…."  
"Mother enough, stop before you give my perverted mate a nose bleed."  
Naraku had been imagining Sesshoumaru's mother all soapy and naked. Sesshoumaru, knowing that fantasy look from many times of seeing his brother gaze at the miko, became extremely jealous.  
"Oh it's alright for your future mate to be interested in family stories. I'm sure you'll make your own very soon. Now Naraku if you need any pointers on how to handle Sesshoumaru just come ask me. I know all the buttons to push to make him do exactly what you want."  
"Mother don't you have to start preparations on the dinner party tonight?"  
"Oh yes I have lots to do. This time don't miss it." She growled.  
"Tata dears." She waved goodbye to them. Sesshoumaru sighed when she was out of sight.  
"What party?" Naraku asked.  
"It will be a political party with other nobles and lords. It is to introduce you in to the noble society as my mate."  
"Oh, can I skip it?"  
"No its mandatory even for me."  
He started to lead Naraku down another hall.  
"Lets go to the dining room. Breakfast should be served by now."  
"I'm not hungry" Naraku pulled away from him.  
"Then how about a tour?"  
"No, I just want to go back to bed and rest for a few more hours." he yawned.  
"There will be plenty of time for sleep later. Right now I want to spend some time with my fiance." he pressed his nose to the others neck.  
Naraku grunted but decided not to fight the dog. He was walking on fin ice as it was. Sesshoumaru may seem happy and love-able now, but Naraku knew his mood could change in a flash.  
"Alright, show me around your home than."  
"I be delighted to. Why don't I show you some Inu-dog history?"  
He led Naraku threw a long hallway filled with pictures of centuries of royal dog breed lords and nobles. He mentioned each of there names and everything they did to become memorable in demon dog history. Than they pasted pictures of setting and gatherings, each one had there own story.  
Naraku started to think this was more of a history lesson and grew bored rather quickly. He suppressed a yawn. When Sesshoumaru showed him the statues created by talented inu-demons, he showed more interested. They were beautiful art works, that had great detail and amazing creative design.  
Than he was taken to the garden. It was nice but Naraku wasnt much of a flower person. Sesshomaru seemed to like them though.  
"Sesshoumaru I'm hungry now, lets go eat." he told the dog. The inu demon looked up at the sun.  
"Its just about lunch time, let eat."  
After a lunch of the best baked ham and mashed potato and green beans Naraku had ever ate they returned to their room. Naraku rested on the bed. He rubbed his full stomach.  
He felt a claw hand rest on his belly. He looked up to see Sesshoumaru smiling sweetly at him.  
"What is it?"  
"I was just imagining your belly full and round and filled with my pup."  
"WHAT!"  
"I'm sorry, our pup" Naraku slapped his hand away.  
"That will never happen." he growled.  
"Yes it will. After the wedding I will work full time to pup you. After the baby is born you'll have something to keep you busy and actived. You might even enjoy motherhood." Sesshoumaru seemed slightly hurt Narku didn't want to have a child with him.  
Naraku growled in anger. He would never allow himself to be impregnated by the demon.  
"Even if you forcefully impregnated me I'll make sure your spond never takes its first breath. You can chain me to the wall or immobilize my limbs but I'll find a way to rid myself of your seed. I'll throw myself against the wall over and over or I'll injected my own miasma into my body to kill it. I'll even starve my self so it shrivels away into nothing. I'll do anything to kill it." he yelled.  
In a flash he was in front of him. Sesshoumaru slapped him across the face making his lower lip bleed. He grabbed the spider by the hair and bent his head back.  
Naraku could see the red eyes glaring at him. He had made the dog mad, very mad. The inu-breed cherished and cared for their off-spring above all else. To threaten there young was suicide even if they weren't even created yet.  
"You will never say such things again. Our child will be born and it will be a beautiful and healthy baby. You will love and care for it. Out pup will be born, even if you have to be tied to the bed and drugged the whole pregnancy You will raise and cherish our pup, and if anything happens to it I will make sure your pregnant again in a week. And I will continue to impregnation you a week after each labor for years until your womb becomes worn out and useless." he growled into his ear.  
"I wont stop till there are dozens of little inu-demons running down these halls." He threw Naraku to the floor. The spider glared up at him. His eyes watering.  
"I advice you not to ever threaten out children again, unless you do not wish me to wait for our wedding before I pup you." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
"Do you understand"  
"Yes" Naraku whispered, his voice higher pitched than normal. Naraku held back tears that threatened to fall.  
Sesshoumaru held back the erdge to comfort his future mate. It pain him to see him upset, but what the spider said was unforgivable.  
"I can not bare to even look at you now. I will return later to take you to the dinner party. A servant will come to help you dress for it. By than I expected you to pick your self up and be ready to greet out guest politely You will play the role of the happy mate and I do not want to hear one argument about the birth of our pup." he said sternly.  
"Do not leave this room till I come for you." He ordered.  
He slammed the door behind him. Sesshoumaru was even more determined to quicken the wedding now. The faster he pupped the spider the faster Naraku would see that having a child wouldn't be so bad. And if he impregnated him their bound would become much more stronger.  
Naraku whipped his eyes and stood up. So many things were going threw his head. The first was that Sesshoumaru was a bastard and the second was that if he didn't get out of here soon, he be pregnant with his child and the spider would rather die than do that.  
Now Sesshoumaru was mad and less likely to be persuade to give him more freedom. He need to get the dog to trust him and let him walk around he had any chance of escape he would need to trick the beast into thinking he wanted to get married. He needed to pretend to love Sesshoumaru.  
It wasn't long till two demon girls came to help him get dressed. They brought him a elegant red dress shirt and some soft silk pants. Naraku didn't want to wear the shirt because it was to hot, but apparently it was tradition to wear this shirt. Something about it being the off it that all inu mates have to wear, to symbol their connection to the royal family. He was really starting to hate inu- traditions.  
It took them two hours to dress and do his hair. Than he spent another two hours listening to the two demons on how to act during the dinner party. There were rules of behavior and certain ways he had to speak to others. He could not speak to another male demon unless Sesshoumaru was with him and the dog introduced him. Naraku hated everything he herd, he felt like he had no freedom.  
Sesshoumaru walked in. The two demons exited, but not before bowing to him. Seeing the spider all dressed up he smiled and went over and kissed him. Naraku kissed back and hugged him gently.  
"You look beautiful." he whispered.  
"I'm sorry for what I said before. Of course I want to have children. It's just that all this talk about marriage and baby's got to me. I'm still young, I'm barely 60 in human years and I know in demon that is practically a teen. Heck, Inuyasha is 250 years old and looks younger than me. Were getting married so fast and I just don't think I'm ready to be a parent." he hugged Sesshoumaru and rested his head on his chest.  
"I forgive you my love. I know you are very young and this must be overwhelming. I should have been more understanding and thought about your feelings." Sesshoumaru kissed his forehead and wrapped an arm around his hip.  
"I didn't mean the things I said" the spider whispered. He kissed Sesshoumaru's chin in a act of submission.  
"I know dear, I know. I'm sorry if I scared you. Come lets go to the party. The guess have already arrived."  
Holding Naraku's hand he led him out of the room. When they reached the doors he let go of Naraku's hands and opened the door for him.  
As soon as Naraku entered the room he saw nothing but demons. They wore expensive gowns and jewelry. He knew they must be lords and nobles. The only other inu-demon in the room was Sesshoumaru's mother. Currently she was being fan by some male tiger demon. He only wore a lion cloth and appeared to be quiet embarrassed to be so underclothed.  
All eyes were on them as they walked by. Sesshoumaru had hooked his arm around the other showing them that they were together. There were lots of whispers amongst the crowd. It made the spider feel rather uncomfortable.  
"Hold up your head. Be confident or they'll sense it and make you a target." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
Naraku looked straight ahead and tried not to make to much eye contact. He found himself hiding tight onto Sesshoumaru's arm. The dog found the hold rather pleasant.  
"Hello my son, enjoying the party?" Cordelia said.  
"We just arrived mother but as always you make wonderful decorations."  
"You know how I love parties. Go have fun, show off your new mate. But watch out I think Your old admire's are around." She chuckled.  
"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with them till after the wedding." Sesshoumaru seemed stressed.  
"If I were you I keep your future mate close by." She turned towards the tiger demon who had stopped fan her to catch his breath.  
"Keep fanning Hekio" She barked. The man started fanning her at top speed.  
Sesshoumaru gave him a simyphathic look before leading Naraku to some other demons. They seemed to be a couple, One male and female both dressed in yellow and blue clothes. Maybe each family name had there own colors.  
"Its good to see you again Lord Sesshoumaru. There's been a lot of fuss about you finally choosing a mate." the male said.  
"Yes, its about time to. I was starting to think you would never pick one." the female giggled.  
"Well as you can see, I have decided to settle down." He brought Naraku closer to him.  
"My your a pretty one, what is your name." The female asked.  
"Naraku" he answered.  
The couple's eyes widen.  
"Thats the name of there evil spider demon who has been destroying the land."  
Naraku smirked.  
"Evil is such a harsh word. I prefer determend. It not like you nobles and lord are so innocent anyways." he sneered  
"Well, looking at the time. We should really be going." The male said. They both seemed nervous now.  
"But the party just started"  
"Yes, but my wife has a doctor appointment. Well be seeing you later Lord Sesshoumaru" the couple rushed away.  
Naraku chuckled. It was nice to be feared. He turned to see a very annoyed Sesshoumaru looking at him.  
"They were close family friends." Sesshoumaru led him to the corner of the room  
"Well what do you expected. I'm Naraku, everyone knows the name. If you don't like it don't marry me." he spat.  
"No, my love don't be upset. I know there's nothing I can do about your past but I don't care what others think. You will soon be my mate and they must except it."  
He licked Naraku cheek. The spider push him away. He growled in anger. Sesshoumaru only pulled him closer to him.  
"Dont fight me here." He warned.  
Naraku went limp. If he embarrassed the dog no doubt there be horrible consequences.  
"Why do you still resist me?" He said sadly. He pushed Naraku's forehead to his chest.  
"All I want to do is love you. Dont you realize when you fight me it breaks my heart. I'v tried so hard to be nice and loving. Its hard for me to show emotion, its hard for me to express affection, but I'm trying for you. But every time I try you throw it back in my face or step all over my love."  
"I-I dont lo... arrgg" Naraku didn't get to finish that sentence because Sesshoumaru suddenly squeezed him harder enough to cause pain. It was hard to breath and he was turning pink.  
"Dont you dare say that. I'v given you everything. There's nothing more I can give you. Why wont you return my affection." He said softly  
Naraku felt wet drops on his neck. He looked up for the biggest surprise of his life. Sesshoumaru was crying. Little crystal drops ran down his cheeks. It was such a shock to see him so venerable.  
He felt a spike in his heart. He shouldnt feel sympathy for the other but he did. Sesshoumaru was really tiring to be warm and loving to him. It was so unusual for the dog to show so much emotion. In a way he kind of felt special to be the one to bring out the inu-demons softer side.  
"Please don't cry." he stroked his silver hair. The dog demon wrapped his arms around him.  
"I cant stop loving you." he sobbed.  
"Sesshoumaru please calm down." He gently rubbed his back.  
Before he knew what was happening Sesshoumaru had pushed his lips against his. Naraku didn't fight, in fact he welcomed it. He kissed him back lovingly. His hands were on the others shoulder. Their tongues were tangled against each other in an amazing dance. Naraku couldn't believe how he got so involved in the kiss.  
When he pulled away he saw that Sesshoumaru wasnt crying but he was smiling at him.  
"Say that you love me, please say it."  
"I love you" Naraku said. He couldn't stop looking into those golden eyes.  
"Naraku!"  
The spider snapped his head to the side to see a very hurting looking Inuyasha.


End file.
